We Wanna Be a Better Parent
by citraa
Summary: Kita baru menjaganya selama 6 bulan, kenapa harus diambil lagi? /RnR/


=======We Wanna Be a Better Parent ==========

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje,AC, OOC, typo , abal-abal , alur cepat hehe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saya benar-benar pengangguran, tidak punya kerjaan. Besok uts malah bikin fic . Ampuni cit yaowoh :'( oke enjoy!

.

.

.

.

"SHIKA, AKU HAMIL!" teriak Temari ketika sang suami―Nara Shikamaru pulang dari kantor. Tampak jelas diwajahnya, raut kebahagian yang sangat ketara. Bagaimana tidak? Pasangan yang sudah menikah hampir 5 tahun ini baru dianugerahi momongan. Padahal teman-temannya yang menikah belakangan sudah melahirkan. Tapi Tuhan tidak membiarkan mereka larut dalam kesedihan bukan? Mereka telah diberi kepercayaan oleh Tuhan untuk menjaga anak mereka―anak yang sekarang telah berada dirahim Temari―sang Nyonya Nara.

"Apa kau serius Temari?" tanya Shikamaru tak kalah senang dari sang istri. Dia merengkuh sang istri kedalam pelukannya.

Temari hanya mengangguk dipelukan sang suami. Dia terlalu bahagia, sampai tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Berapa usianya?" Shikamaru melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian menatap wajah bahagia sang istri.

"7 minggu."

Shikamaru mencium kening sang istri lembut. Dielusnya lembut perut sang istri.

"Terimakasih. Akhirnya aku akan menjadi ayah." gumamnya senang.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru cemas melihat sang istri yang muntah-muntah sejak triwulan pertama kehamilannya. Mereka sudah memeriksakan keadaan Temari kedokter. Tapi dokter mengatakan, bahwa muntah-muntah pada triwulan kehamilan pertama adalah wajar dan bayi mereka sehat-sehat saja.

Tapi, otak jenius Shikamaru tidak sependapat dengan dokter. Pasalnya, dalam sehari Temari bisa muntah-muntah sampai 7 kali, apakah itu wajar? Kondisinya lemah, tidak bernafsu makan sama sekali, berat badannya menurun, dan dia sering mengeluh nyeri di ulu hatinya. Menurut buku yang Shikamaru baca seharusnya nafsu makan pada ibu hamil meningkat, sehingga tak jarang kenaikan berat badan yang drastis terjadi pada ibu hamil, tapi mengapa tidak dengan istrinya? Perutnya memang membesar, tapi mengapa badannya kurus kering? Shikamaru sering mengajak Temari memeriksa keadaannya, tapi Temari selalu mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Shikamaru saat mereka tengah berjalan-jalan diluar. Wajah Temari terlihat pucat. Kehamilannya yang mulai memasuki bulan ke 4, membuat Shikamaru sedikit over protektif kepada isterinya itu.

"Aku tidak apa kok." ucap Temari sambil tersenyum. Walaupun keadaannya tidak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja. Mengapa dia cepat lelah walaupun hanya berjalan satu meter?

"Kau yakin? Kau ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin ramen langganan Naruto."

"Ha? Merepotkan. Tapi yang kudengar Pak Teuchi sudah pergi ke Kiri hari ini sampai 5bulan. Tidak bisa minta yang lain?"

"Gak mau! Aku maunya ramen langganan Naruto. Titik," ujar Temari ngambek. Shikamaru mendengus sebal. Kemudian menggambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Naruto, apa Pak Teuchi punya cabang ramen?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada Shika," jawab Naruto nyaring dari ponsel Shikamaru yang diloudspeaker.

"Aduh. _Mendokusai._"

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto serius. Terdengar suara bayi menangis didekatnya. Membuat Temari mengelus-ngelus perutnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar menanti-nantikan kehadiran calon bayi mereka.

"Ini Temari mengidam ramen langgananmu."

"Wanita itu memang menyusahkan ketika mengidam. Aku sempat membeli beberapa ramen sebelum Pak Teuchi pergi ke Kiri, tinggal dipanaskan saja, pasti rasanya akan kembali enak."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Shikamaru bersemangat. Segera dia memacu mobilnya menuju kediaman Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hah enak sekali," ujar Temari sambil menyantap ramennya. Membuat kedua bapak-bapak itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hai, namamu siapa?" tanya Shikamaru kepada anak kecil berambut pirang seperti Naruto tetapi bermata seperti Hinata.

"Daichi." ucap anak itu sambil meminta ayahnya untuk memangkunya.

"Temari-san kandungannya sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Hinata sambil duduk disamping Temari.

"Bulan ke-empat nih," ujar Temari sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Naruto dan Hinata, Temari bersama Shikamaru bergegas pulang kerumahnya, karena Shikamaru takut angin malam tidak baik untuk sang calon buah hati.

"Hinata-chan, kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Temari-san?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang sedang menidurkan Daichi dikamarnya.

"A-ano sedikit Naruto-kun."

"Kau dulu lumayan gemuk saat usia kehamilanmu menginjak bulan ke 4, mengapa Temari-san kurus kering seperti itu ya?"

"Eh? Mungkin Temari-san sering memuntahkan makanannya. Maklum ibu hamil. Namun, sepertinya bayinya sehat kok."

"_I hope so_." ucap Naruto sambil memutar matanya.

.

.

.

.

Bulan ke 5 kehamilannya, Temari sudah dapat merasakan gerakan dirahimnya. Pada saat Shikamaru memeluknya, bayinya pasti langsung menendang. Hal itu membuat Temari dan Shikamaru terkikik geli.

Namun memasuki bulan ke 6 lama kelamaan gerakan dirahim Temari berkurang. Temari sudah tidak merasakan gerakan-gerakan aktif dari janin yang ada dikandungannya. Shikamaru juga merasakan perut Temari yang sedikit demi sedikit menyusut. Kemudian Shikamaru memutuskan untuk membawa Temari dokter kandungan.

"Maaf, janin diperut nona Temari sudah meninggal." ujar dokter itu sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"A-a-pa?" jawab Temari terbata-bata sambil tidak bisa menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah menggenang dimatanya.

"Anda serius?" kali ini Shikamaru yang membuka suara. Melihat Temari yang menangis, membuat hatinya sakit.

"Saya serius Tuan, yang mengakibatkan kematian janin Tuan mungkin adalah _hidrops fetalis_, yakni akumulasi cairan dalam tubuh janin. Jika akumulasi cairan terjadi dalam rongga dada bisa menyebabkan hambatan nafas bayi. Kerja jantung menjadi sangat berat akibat dari banyaknya cairan dalam jantung sehingga tubuh bayi mengalami pembengkakan atau terjadi kelainan pada paru-parunya. Tapi, kita bisa memastikan apa penyebabnya setelah bayi itu dikeluarkan dari rahim Nyonya."

"Kau bercanda!" bentak Temari kepada dokter muda dihadapannya.

"Saya tidak bercanda Nyonya, bayi nyonya harus dikeluarkan secepat mungkin."

"Aku tidak mau! Dia masih hidup, aku bisa merasakannya. Bayi kecilku masih hidup!"

Air mata Temari terus menerus keluar membuat hati Shikamaru semakin sakit.

"Sudahlah Temari. Kita ikhlaskan ya." ujr Shikamaru sambil mengelus kepala istrinya.

"Aku baru saja akan menjadi ibu dan kita sudah menantikan anak ini selama 5tahun kan Shika?" Temari tersedu-sedu dipelukan Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun meneteskan air mata. Baru saja dia akan menjadi ayah, kenapa bayinya harus meninggal?

Dokter yang menangani mereka ikut-ikutan menitikan airmata melihat kesedihan pasangan yang berada didepannya.

"Tapi Shika, aku sudah merawatnya selama 6 bulan Shika, ini tidak mungkin. Dia pasti berbohong. Bayi kita masih hidup, Shika," teriak Temari sambil membentak dokter yang sedang mengusap air matanya.

"Kalau Nyonya tidak percaya dengarlah, tidak ada detak jantung lagi dari bayi Nyonya." ujar dokter itu sambil menempelkan stetoskop diperut Temari.

Tak bisa dielakan lagi, tangis Temari semakin menjadi, dia tidak bisa mempercayai ini semua. Dia baru saja dititipkan Tuhan untuk merawat bayi itu selama 6 bulan kenapa harus diambil lagi? Tuhan sungguh tidak adil.

"Bayi nyonya harus dikeluarkan jika tidak akan berbahaya bagi rahim anda."

Temari hanya bisa menangis. Hatinya hancur. Dia sungguh menantikan kelahiran bayinya, tapi mengapa harus berakhir seperti ini?

.

.

.

Shikamaru menemani Temari yang akan mengelurkan bayi mereka yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Temari sudah sedikit tenang sekarang, meskipun selalu menangis meraung-raung saat mengingat-ngingat bayinya, dan hal-hal yang berbau bayi.

Ternyata bayi mereka meninggal dikarenakan terlilit usus ari-ari hingga 3 lilitan. Shikamaru sempat menatap bayi kecil yang dikeluarkan dokter. Bayi yang hanya memiliki panjang 33 cm itu ternyata berjenis kelamin lelaki. Garis-garis sudah tampak pada telapak tangan dan ujung-ujung jarinya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum lirih melihat sang bayi yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Andaikan bayi itu masih hidup, tentu saja dia akan bertemu pangeran kecilnya 3bulan lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kenapa saya jadi banyak bikin cerita yang TBC yak? Huaaaah. Pengennya one-shot tapi masih belum nemu ending yang pas. Heheheeheheheheh #nyengir gaje


End file.
